Beautiful
by v-echolls
Summary: The moment he realised he was in love with her and the moment he realised he was dead without her.


**AN: Please forgive me, I haven't written in a year or so! I don't usually do OUAT but I love it and thought why not? All comments will be greatly appreciated!**

As her beautiful raven tresses cascaded down her body, her red lips soliciting thoughts that are either envious or thirsty, mixed with her brows furrowed together with sweat trailing down her white skin, running from the dangers of hell or so, for the Enchanted Forest meant the Evil Queen's guards. That was the first time he realized he was in love with this enchanting goddess. Her punches and kicks were hard as a wild boar begging to be free from its captor but the only difference is the determination seen in her round blue eyes, one that could scare a hundred of navies. Although, it was the most unlikely time—since they've been trying so hard to escape the Evil Queen's clutches—he figured there was really no right time for such revelations. Hearing a twig snap, he whipped his head to watch her punch the last guard out, a triumphant smile forming her features. He heard her remark at the lack of his ability to even defeat five men when she clearly did ten. He gave her a generous smile and kidded about giving her a chance to prove herself his worth. She laughed at that despite both of them knowing she was worth more than what he bargained for. Tough and conniving, she had a built and poise of a queen, she was intelligent, generous and all-around good that at times he had to pinch himself to believe someone like her actually existed in this world.

As the clouds heaved to disappear and the skies have turned into a brilliant shade of orange and purple with pink showering some kisses to its mixture, they've decided to camp. It was in these nights he would always find himself laughing at the dwarfs' antics whilst still having time to discuss about what must be done to take over his father's kingdom. At times, he would catch her watching him with a soft smile on her face, her eyes full of joy. He thought that this may not be the life she knew all too well but if it meant, that one day the queen will be dead and gone and she will be able to reign over the kingdom with good and sincerity, then by all means they will get through this. She was the proper ruler of this kingdom and one day, he could only wish to the faintest star that appeared on a moonlit day, she would rule alongside him. Smiling back at her in proper understanding, he looked back to the fire and pondered on when to share his feelings for this magnificent woman.

Thirty years have passed since that night, he remembers as he started making waffles for his family, no, their family. After everything, the curse, the Queen, Rumplestiltskin and even that aggravating hell of a pirate, they were finally happy. Although, the pirate part, he still wishes upon that star in the long lost sky that his daughter would have chosen a better son-in-law for him. He hears Henry stumble down the stairs, mumbling about having to meet some girl named Grace before school with his mother chasing him furiously over some forgotten lunch. The pirate finally comes down, clad in only his boxers and makes some idiotic comment about not needing to dress up because they were all men after all and Emma had seen most of his parts anyway. He still hated it but supposing murdering your son-in-law in this realm would not be legal and his daughter would never understand. He could already imagine her shaking her head at him in despair and moving somewhere far away, taking Henry with her. So, he tried his best to control his temper by counting to ten but sometimes, on not so-normal occasions, he would count to a hundred. He hears Emma come back sighing and sits beside her husband, waiting patiently for her father to serve their breakfast.

After so, the pirate mentions about having to work and vanishes. He comments about not wanting to have to kill that infuriating bastard every time and she laughs. Emma's laughter contains a little snort in between but it is joyful nonetheless, she holds her stomach and the table with the other hand for support as he continues to vent to her about her husband's faults. After the curse breaks and re-adjustment has nearly become an issue, they survive. His beautiful daughter that he later learns has taken after him strives to become a part of her parents' lives and bonds in even the most miniscule of ways. He applauds to her for what she has taken from her mother though and that is the courage and strength to endure whatever life deems to throw her way. She has grown up to a fine young lady but his heartbreaks every time he realizes Snow and he had missed the better and most enjoyable parts of her life. Nonetheless, they make up for lost time as much as they can.

It is a few months after that they both notice her and the pirate finally getting serious after few quiet encounters. He does not know how or when they've decided to be together and knows it's best to never. He remembers crying the night before his little girl's wedding and wondering if Snow's father would have been doing the same in heaven. A sigh escapes his mouth and his features become stricken, it is only when Emma holds his hand and gives him a sad smile that he knows what's to come next in their tragic tails.

Few moments of pondering and a drive later, he was shocked to find Hook already beside them. He gives a thankful glance at the pirate for holding his daughter's hand in these times and willing himself to be beside his father-in-law no matter how tremulous their relationship may be. They enter the double doors that feel like they're pushing him to his doom and stride over to the unspoken halls where irony has its home. Both the agony and joy, walking hand in hand, smiling at the pain and heartfelt moments caused within the confines of this place. He shed a tear that he promised he never would and pushed through a door, will all the strength he could muster for it was the only way to know he still had any.

There, the beautiful tresses that used to be, now chopped into a short, boyish cut that he would've loved even when they were younger while those red lips that he fondly remembers has been pink and pale, no sign of life ever becoming as her skin as white as snow, made him wish they couldn't have been any more pale. He hears Emma tell him something he couldn't quite comprehend before he comes closer and kisses her one last time on the forehead. No amount of true love's kiss and unbreakable promises could ever cure this last man's disease. This was natural; it made the world go round and the life that came along with it. It moved as fast as it could through your blood and veins causing the body to bolt. They have held on to her for so long but the sickness has been taking a toll on all of them.

That was when, like a sudden flash and white light before death that he remembers her smiling and laughing like the angel she was and later on, fighting ogres and evil men because she was a warrior through and through. He remembers her tears after finally winning the kingdom and how he questioned how generous her heart can be after offering a second chance to the queen. He remembers her tiny quirks and the way she brightens after drinking a hot cup of cocoa with cinnamon. He remembers her faults and their fights and how everything was worth it.

He looks into her pale face once more before willing himself to finally let go. Then he turns to Emma and Hook looking at him with comforting eyes, motioning to hug him when he quickly looks over to Dr. Whale and nods.

He walks out of the room before he could hear the loud beep, ending her life along his.


End file.
